Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War Timeline
by Shaman94
Summary: A timeline of the events that lead up to our Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War series. Where else can you find Marvel, Capcom, Godzilla, Transformers and more in one shared continuity?


Hello and welcome folks to the Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War Timeline. Here, I shall explain how the most 90's and RADICAL heroes sharred the same world and how it led to their greatest challenge yet. So without futher ado, dust off your boombox and blast your favorite Offspring album, we're taking a step back in time to...

**Year 0**: The One Above All creates the universe with a single thought. The beings known as Primus and Unicron are given life to explore the universe, instead they wrestle each other into submission and are imprisoned in astroids. All the while, The One sheds it's mortal coil and leaves the husk of it's former body to form The Makai.

**Centuries Later**: (Transformers: War For Cybertron, Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron)

The astroids reform into planets, keeping the two forces imprisoned while spawning new life on their surfaces. One world, Primus, hardening in the darkness of space and becoming a metal planet called Cybertron. And the other, Unicron, caught in a stars orbit, remains soft and houses organic life called Earth. Cybertron's life forms spawning and developing sooner than Earth's, would go on to colonize other worlds as well. Their renaissance coming to an abrupt end as a civil war breaks out on their home world and spreads beyond the stars.

**The Dawn Of Man**: (Conan The Barbarian, Red Sonja, The Mighty Thor, Asura's Wrath)

Humanity begins to evolve, rising above the need to weild stick and stones and leanring to craft weapons from steel and construcing kingdoms. Cosmic Entities such as Shuma-Gorath and Father Set also arrive to Earth and seed it with their own spawn while amassing cult followings of man and teaching them the mystic arts. Heroes such as Conan and Red Sonja drive the entities back and send their descendants into hiding.

**1800's**: (Night Warriors: The Darkstalkers OVA)

The fear of monsters, passed down for generations of man due to their past relations with the children of cosmic terrors, has been inherited by Mutants and Darkstalkers alike. The two breeds being pushed to the brink of extinction and forced to live in the shadows.

**1954**: (Godzilla: King Of Monsters Prologue)

Man enters the atomic age and after testing out some nukes in the south-pacific, an ancient behemoth is mutated and awoken from beneath the sea and sent on a rampage across the world. This leviathan being refered to as Godzilla.

**1976-79**: (Godzilla Vs Megalon Comic, Godzilla's Rampage 3D View-Master, Godzilla King Of The Monsters Marvel Comics, Audio Drama Double Feature, Hannah Barbera)

AN: While not all of these Godzilla installments are Marvel owned, they did come out around the same time. If you'd like to learn more about them I'd highly suggest checking out Monster Island Buddies and Omni Viewer's channels on Youtube. I would not have known about any of these Godzilla stories without them.

The terror of Godzilla is resurrected as the atomic titan is awoken once more. This time, his rampage takes him across the plains of America. In his chronicles he faces the Marvel's of the world before returning to the sea to live the rest of his life out in peace.

**1984**: (Transformers: Devastation, The Combiner Wars, Titans Return, The Power Of the Primes, G. I. Joe, Gem & The Holograms, The Inhumanoids)

AN: Hasbro did connect these 4 animated series with the same News Anchorman appearing in all four series.

A downed Cybertronian ship that had crashed on Earth during prehistoric times is reactivated by the eruption of Mount Saint Helen. The Cybertronians continuing their war on Earth. Meanwhile, the terroist organization Cobra rises to power and is fended off by a branch of American Special Forces chosen and trained by Agent Nick Fury himself. As well as the adventures of the pop star Gem and her band The Holograms and the rise of a primordial terror race known as The Inhumanoids.

**1992**: (X-Men: The Series, Children Of The Atom, Deadpool: The Game)

The Xavier School for the gifted gains the attention of the media by housing Mutants and, rather than answering their violent oppressors with more violence, demonstrates that the Marvel's of Earth's population can be used to aid mankind.

**1994-2000**: (Spider-Man: The Series, Spider-Man: The Game, Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Spider-Man: Edge Of Time, Alien Vs Predator Beat Em Up, Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Street Fighter II: V, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation, Rival Schools, Final Fight)

One mutant, caught in the public eye due to the Daily Bugle's constant watch over him, earns the favor of the human populace. The Bugle's attempt at their smeer campagin backfiring by catching all the good he does and interviewing all the people he's helped throughout New York City. His actions earning him the title "Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man".

As well as a catastrophe on the west coast in the city of San Dradd, where a Xenomorph outbreak brings the population to an all time low, and leaves only 2 cybernetically enhanced Marines to face the swarm on their own. The two proving victorious only after two Yautjia join them on their hunt.

All the while, an Eco-terrorist organization known as Shadowloo attempts to recurit the best of the best fighters from around the world by staging a fighting tournament. After their leaders true intentions are revealed, however, the fighters and governments of the world turn their wrath on the man responsible for their quarrels.

**2001**: (Devil May Cry)

As Mutants and the supernatual become more common place again, some make a buisness off of offering their services to deal with them. None prove to be more successful than the son of Sparda, Dante, and his company, Devil May Cry.

**2004**: (The Punisher: The Game)

Frank Castle takes up the lone man crusade against crime, butting heads with other heroes such as Black Widow, Nick Fury, and Tony Stark.

**2005**: (Hulk: Ultimate Destruction)

Bruce Banner, having coming to terms with living a joint life with The Hulk, seeks out a way to control his alter ego. With the help of his friend, Doc Samson, Banner and Hulk become a single team and overcome General Ross' onslaught, the mutating Blonsky/Abomination and purge The Devil Hulk from their conscious. Leaving Banner and Hulk to go unchallenged in the future.

**2084**: (Strider)

The hi-tech ninja assassin, Hiryu, goes against the Strider agency to protect an old friend. Facing off with other Strider's, Celestial Mages, Cybernetic Soldiers and mutants.

**The Not Too Distant Future**: (Shaman's Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War)

The Hulk and Banner meld into a single entity, The Maestro. With the brains of the doctor and strength of the berserker, Maestro conquers most of the world with gamma irradiated mutant pets. The heroes, now aged and in hiding, make a last ditch effort to save the world by sending Captain America back in time to stop the Maestro by any means necessary. The repercussions this will have on the future to unfold, remains yet to be seen.

* * *

And so there you go folks, the MVC Secret War timeline has been told to you in full. Updates may be added but as of now, this is what we have. I do implore you to check out our Ultimate MVC: Secret War series to see the numerous outcomes this time traveling interference gives way to and to leave a request for your favorite Marvel(tie-in) character or OC to get them a chapter of their own.

Until then, I am The Shaman and I will catch you all next time.


End file.
